


Лучше бати только дед

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), гордость и самоуничижение, изображает маразм, потому что автор пересмотрел все ромкомы дауни младшего еще в 2013, санта-барбара, старик!Стив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Начиналось как ответ на заявку "Тони собирает Питера на выпускной", а получилось "Тони увез Питера на выходные в деревню к старику Стиву". Может считаться частью фика "Байки за кадром".
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Лучше бати только дед

Питеру повезло с наставником. Так повезло!

Костюм на миллионы долларов — это пугающе круто, но совсем не главное. Мистер Старк за ним присматривал (что бесило немного, но было довольно мило), делился супергеройским опытом — а теперь вот прикрыл перед тетей Мэй.

Ух, Питер думал, что ее удар хватит, когда она увидела его в костюме Человека-паука. (Да, Питер был в курсе, что он чертов неудачник.) Он, заикаясь, пытался ее успокоить, получалось плохо, он упомянул мистера Старка, Мэй за это зацепилась, начала звонить ему и еще более неистово орать в трубку. (Питер не знал, откуда у нее номер мистера Старка — и не очень хотел знать, вообще-то. Потому что, ну, мистер Старк, конечно, крутой, и к тете Мэй частенько подкатывали всякие дядьки, и мистер Старк звал ее как-то типа «твоя горячая тетушка», но... фу.)

Мистер Старк сразу же приехал, получил от тети Мэй по морде (Питер был от этого в ужасе и восторге одновременно), сказал: «Да, да понимаю, я заслужил». И они отправили Питера погулять. У него появилось смутное беспокойство, не это ли вот то самое «погулять», куда Неда отправляли его родители перед тем, как заделать ему братьев, и засел на крыше, с легким отвращением прислушиваясь к воплям в квартире, но не слишком. Ему не очень нравилось, когда люди ругались — это во-первых, а во-вторых — он ведь не извращенец какой. 

В ругани тети он почти ничего не разобрал, потом мистер Старк очень громко сказал: «Мать твою, Фейт, успокойся и послушай меня наконец!» — и они затихли. Питер тогда немного забеспокоился, потому что — вообще-то, тетя свое первое имя терпеть не могла, ее так называли только родственники из Питтсбурга. Когда еще были живы родители Питера, а тетя Мэй еще не вышла за дядю Бена, она регулярно приходила к ним в гости по выходным, такая умеренно пьющая тетушка с веселыми историями. Типа мифологического Локи, только милая. И Питер еще помнил, как она в какой-то момент начала всем представляться исключительно по второму имени. 

«Фейт» — значит «вера». 

«Не дай тебе Бог, Питер, познать несчастную любовь. Не могу я больше зваться «верой», я больше не верю ни в любовь, ни в звезды, ни в судьбу».

Нет, потом, конечно, из-за границы вернулся дядя Бен, познакомился с тетей Мэй, они очень быстро поладили и поженились, но тетушка до сих пор терпеть не могла три вещи: свое первое имя, доски Уиджи и гадалок.

На фоне этого то, что мистер Старк назвал тетю Мэй «Фейт», словно очень старый знакомый, было немного подозрительно. 

Но Питер почти сразу же забыл об этом, потому что...

Мистер Старк не только все объяснил его тете, но и пообещал ей забрать его за город, пока у Питера все синяки после стычки со Стервятником не заживут — потому что там безопасно и спасать будет некого. Питер сначала думал, что его запрут на Базе Мстителей, но мистер Старк сказал, что все равно собирался навестить своего любимого пожилого дядюшку на выходных, и просто возьмет с собой одного «шебутного паучьего ребенка». 

То есть, его ждали...

целые выходные...

с мистером Старком!

ВАУ.

***

— А куда мы едем, мистер Старк? — спросил Питер, активно вертя головой. 

— К дяде Роджеру, в далекий пригород, — дернул уголком губ Тони. — Ты только не обманывайся. Дядя, конечно, любит вязать на досуге и мультики рисует, но он еще и любимый спарринг-партнер Чака Норриса. 

За исключением того периода, когда Чак был на него обижен. Поехали они рыбачить, детей с собой взяли — Боба был уже совсем взрослый, как раз из Вьетнама вернулся, а вот Тони было лет пять. В Миссисипи водились аллигаторы, все это знали. Встали они на якорь на уютном катере Чака, мужики засели с удочками, филиал детского садика в лице Майка, Эрика и Тони играл в «Подземелья и драконы». Аллигаторы в тех местах были еще теми хитрыми пидарасами и любили рыбу тырить прямо с крючка. Чак не заморачивался и просто бил их по башке, если они подплывали слишком близко. А потом один такой решил стащить улов у дяди Роджера. 

Дядька всегда был сверхъестественно сильный. А еще он любил иногда сотворить какую-нибудь херню. И тогда он схватил зеленого воришку за хвост, вытащил из реки и под вопли ужаса и маты Чака раздолбал этим аллигатором половину катера, прежде чем сесть на него сверху и в буквальном смысле пасть порвать. Тони серьезно подозревал, что не он один в тот день напрудил в штаны.

— Ого, а что за мультики?

— Ну что ты там мог видеть... «Меч в камне», «Робин Гуд»...

— А «Король лев»?

— Не-не-не, не поминай при нем «Короля льва». Дядька тогда разругался со студией в пух и прах и уехал в Японию, искать себя. Играл там во фрисби со своей внучкой, Сьюзан — есть у меня подозрение, что Сейлор Мун рисовали как раз с нее. А потом они с тетей Пег купили таунхаус в Лондоне, когда она в отставку вышла. Тут жахнул девяносто четвертый, выходит «Король лев», и дядька понимает, что кто-то подломил его папку с концептами для мультфильма по «Гамлету». Он мечтал об этом мультфильме лет сорок, но проект был в производственном аду, потому что там слишком много кровищи. Ты как, читал «Гамлета», пацан?

— ...в кратком изложении? — смущенно признался Питер.

Тони вздохнул, разгоняясь, и Питер взялся за потолочную ручку. 

— В театр тебя сводить, что ли... Так вот, ты бы слышал эти вопли! «Это же Шекспир! Это классика! А они сделали из него римейк на аниме про львенка Кимбу!» 

— Окей, понял, про «Короля льва» ни слова. 

***

Стиву не было одиноко, что вы. Он начал разводить разнообразные растения на подоконниках, как в юности, типа мухоловки и паслена. Он завел себе розового какаду и помимо стандартного «приветик» и «дай покушать» учил его таким фразам, как «ja, mein führer» и «я наконец-то начинаю привыкать к этому телу». Он и обратно в Штаты переехал подальше от воспоминаний, но поближе к отпрыскам. Боба привозил ему деликатесы из своего ресторана каждую неделю. Сью и Джонни приезжали покидать фрисби. Дебби заглядывала и все ворчала, что он какой-то ненормальный пожилой папа: у всех ее подружек были анекдоты про родителей, которые считают, что газовые плиты с авторозжигом работают на магии, а также про прелести радикулита и прочее подобное. 

Ну прости, доченька, что твой папка в свои сто с хвостиком все еще гоняет на мотоцикле, сам рисует стикеры для семейного чата, завел себе робот-пылесос и вообще предпочитает не иметь дела с техникой, у которой нет вай-фая. Он и так слишком долго этого ждал (осталось только подождать еще два года, чтобы купить Алексе голос Сэмюэля Л. Джексона).

А теперь вот Тони собирался приехать с чувачком-паучком на пару дней. 

Ай, кого он обманывает. Разумеется, ему было тоскливо — прожить в браке почти семьдесят лет, а в итоге остаться в одиночестве. Он только надеялся, что действия сыворотки не хватит на то, чтобы он похоронил еще и собственных детей. 

«Да ладно тебе, дядь. Все понимают, что Говард с Пегги — отбитые трудоголики, так что нашу ватагу воспитали ты, мама и Джарвис».

Угу. Достаточно хреново было хоронить старого товарища, с которым были сложные отношения и тысячи недопониманий. 

Но теперь? Вот этого Тони, любимого крестника, развеселого мальчишку, которого водил на Пинк Флойд и учил играть в шахматы?

...надо выпросить у Тони МОРГ, потому что Стиву, черт возьми, срочно нужен хороший психотерапевт, который не решит, что у него на старости лет маразм разыгрался. 

***

Дядька у мистера Старка оказался прикольный. Весь седой, с длинными волосами, забранными в пучок, фигурной бородой и усами, высокий, широкоплечий, мускулистый, одетый, как байкер. Из «крутецкого» образа немного выбивались очки в массивной роговой оправе. А еще у него на плече сидел огромный розовый какаду. 

— Здравствуй, мелкий, — улыбнулся мистер Картер, обнимая мистера Старка. — А ты, молодой человек, наверное, Питер?

Питер, немного стушевавшись, потому что «мелким» назвали не его, пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Здрасьте. Очень приятно. 

— Хе, дядь, а у меня хорошие новости, — ухмыльнулся мистер Старк, доставая из багажника пять коробок пицц. — Я нашел того, кто сделает тебя в армреслинг. 

— М-да? — одинокая седая бровь поднялась над массивной оправой очков.

Какаду на плече мистера Картера шепнул «слава сатане». Питер понял, что выходные пройдут офигеть как весело. 

***

Надо было уже избавляться от привычки звать Тони «малышом», «мелким» и прочими производными, потому что теперь на это откликались и Тони, и Питер, и это было дико странно. А Тони, наверное, еще и смущался в душе, потому что отзываться на «малыша» при ребенке, когда тебе уже сильно за сорок? Хотя, для Стива, в его сто с хвостиком, они оба были детьми.

Стив засадил этих двух мелких пакостников разбирать свой моноблок, потому что тот перегреваться начал в последнее время, а сам, подъедая пиццу, достал скетчбук и начал карандашом-двоечкой делать наброски. Бобер-Тони с бельчонком-Питером в паре ракурсов, немного «цивильных» набросков, а затем Стив поймал на карандаш нехарактерно хитро ухмыльнувшегося Питера. Нахмурился. «Пригладил» непослушные кудряшки на рисунке. Ха. 

— Тони, сынок, ну-ка, подойди.

— ...будешь поступать в МТИ — не говори, кто давал тебе начала сопромата, я тебя прошу. Да? — повернулся к нему Тони.

Стив поманил его пальцем, и когда Тони подошел, продемонстрировал ему набросок малыша Паркера. 

— Никого не напоминает?

Тони только поднял брови над своими рабочими очками. 

Стив, покачав головой, иронично вздохнул, а затем пририсовал хитрющему зализанному Питеру усы Кларка Гейбла. 

— Бля, — прошипел Тони, тут же узнав в наброске юного Говарда.

Какаду, переступавший по спинке кресла Стива и последние полчаса измельчавший грецкие орехи прямо ему на футболку, тут же театральным шепотом повторил:

— Бля!

— Эльвинг, что за выражения! — пожурил птицу Стив. 

Тони сжал пальцами переносицу, зажмурившись, а затем устало махнул отверткой и сдался:

— Потом расскажу. 

Стиву очень хотелось пошутить, что наконец-то медлительный малыш Тони сподобился сделать ему внучка, но он сдержался, сунул скетчбук в задний карман джинсов и пошел чай заваривать.

***

— Да рассказывал я тебе про нее, Фейт, из Питтсбурга, со степенью по литературе. Я ее в Риме встретил. 

— Подожди, та, которой имя суженого в двенадцать лет на доске Уиджи нагадали?

— Да, та самая. Ну не мог же я всю жизнь ей врать, и мне пришлось признаться, что меня на самом деле зовут не так, как ее теоретическую любовь всей жизни. Прости, милая, я всего лишь скромный оружейный магнат, приехал к кузену отдохнуть, сбрил бороду, чтобы не узнали, но тут ты сбила меня с ног, и я влюбился с первого взгляда! Ее это не впечатлило, она надавала мне по морде. Я еще некоторое время за ней бегал, испортил все, что только можно. 

— Но пацана вы заделать успели. 

— Это был очень странный период в моей жизни. Когда была заварушка с Киллианом, и ко мне приехала Майя Хансен, чтобы его сдать... Первое, что я спросил? Не ждет ли ее в машине двенадцатилетний ребенок, которого я не видел ни разу в своей жизни. 

— Мелкий. Ты ж у нас гений, резинки для кого придумали?

— Знаю, знаю. Просто я тогда много бухал. А с Фейт это было... ну очень в порыве страсти. Она до сих пор — ух, такая. 

— Так, ладно. Дальше что?

— Я предложил ей пожениться, когда мы поняли, что случилось. Она опять дала мне по морде. А потом сказала, что ей нельзя воспитывать детей, потому что она дура. А мне — тем более нельзя, потому что я еще больший дебил. Она нашла бездетную пару где-то в Квинсе, они взяли пацана к себе, как только он родился. Подружилась с ними, в гости к ним часто ездила. А потом приемный отец парня познакомил ее со своим братом. 

— Так-так-так, погодь. Я правильно все понимаю, пацан живет со своей матерью, но считает ее своей тетей?

— Тупизм, правда?

— Только ты, Тони, только ты. 

— Это еще не все. 

— Пф-ф-ф, куда больше-то?

— Я считал, что Фейт ему все рассказала, вел себя соответственно — как неловкий папаша. Да блин, я ему в лицо говорил вещи типа «отец меня никогда не хвалил, хочу разорвать этот порочный круг». А пока Фейт на меня сегодня орала, выяснилось, что Пит на самом деле ни хрена не знает. И я просто... блядь. Он теперь, наверное, считает, что я до фига странный. 

— Да не, не думаю, парнишка же тебе в рот смотрит. 

— Если он не считает меня странным, дядь, это повод бить тревогу. В смысле, я его выследил как Человека-паука, сделал ему костюм с кучей фишек и собственным ИскИном — сам понимаешь, это дело стоит как самолет. То есть, я конкретно за ним следил, а его это совершенно не волнует? А что, если бы я был маньяком?!

***

Питеру очень нравились выходные в деревне у веселого мультипликатора, мистера Картера — в смысле, дедушки Роджера, как он попросил себя называть. 

Они с мистером Старком в четыре руки починили ему моноблок, потом перебрали мотор у трактора, потом еще в чем-то копались, и мистер Старк, пока они работали, как-то с шутками и прибаутками прочел ему весь первый семестр теоретической физики в МТИ. Питер поинтересовался, почему мистер Старк не читает в своей альма-матер какую-нибудь зубодробительную дисциплину — потому что, ну честно, у него был явный педагогический талант. Мистер Старк с ним не согласился. 

— Я могу интересно подать материал один, ну два раза. Но триста раз объяснять одно и то же? Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? Передай ключ на пятнадцать. Но если ты все-таки пойдешь в МТИ и доживешь до конца магистратуры — так и быть, можешь писать у меня тезис. Если захочешь. Главное, к Ричардсу не иди, он темы для тезисов придумывает такие, будто ЛСД обожрался, а работы не проверяет от слова "никогда". 

— Ну...

— Что?

— Жаль, доктор Беннер куда-то пропал. Нет, я люблю роботехнику, но к биохимии меня как-то больше тянет.

— ...а у тебя есть вкус, пацан.

С тем, что у Питера есть вкус, правда, не согласился дедушка Роджер. Он обзывал свое бывшее место работы коммерческой клоакой (а Питер любил Дисней), сказал, что молодому поколению надо развивать вкус, и показал ему два своих Оскара и короткометражки, за которые он эти Оскары взял. 

— ...и столкнулся я на церемонии с бывшей одноклассницей. Я когда-то позвал ее на танцы, а она обозвала меня креветкой и послала. Я за эти годы успел сильно прибавить в плечах, она меня не узнала, предложила выпить по рюмке чая в каком-нибудь уединенном месте. Никто никогда не узнает, как приятно было сказать ей «нет». 

— А кто это был? — спросил мистер Старк, рассматривая скетчи дедушки Роджера с бобром и бельчонком. 

— Рита Кансино. 

— Канси... ты отказал Рите Хейворт?!

— Ага. Ты бы видел ее лицо!

А еще они ездили в деревенский магазинчик на тракторе. У дедушки Роджера был клевый ретро-Харлей, а у мистера Старка — страшно быстрая Ауди (страшная в буквальном смысле, потому что когда мистер Старк садился за руль, Питер начинал опасаться за свою жизнь), но дедушка Роджер сказал, что Питер не может считать себя настоящим американцем, если батя не катал его по деревне на тракторе. 

Если честно, дедушка Роджер был немного странный. Ладно, когда он ласково называл его «внучок» — он уже пожилой дядька, ему, наверное, все «внучки». Но еще он говорил вещи типа «сходи выпни своего отца из постели, а то завтрак стынет». Мистер Старк, правда, на это сказал, что дедушке уже сто десять, или сто двенадцать (тот и сам не помнит), и у него начинается маразм. 

— Да ладно, Пит, можешь подыграть дедуле. Ему не очень повезло с внуками.

— Почему?

— Джонатан Шторм. Без комментариев. А Сьюзан... ладно, Сью классная, но она хочет выйти замуж за Рида Ричардса! Это же кошмар. 

До магазинчика «дядя с маразмом» доехал с шиком: вывез из гаража прицеп с огромным диваном, подцепил к трактору, запрыгнул на него, вскрыл пиво и с царским жестом повелел: 

— Ну, вези!

Мистер Старк похихикал сквозь фейспалм, но трактор завел. Даже по дороге дал Питеру порулить немного. 

А потом, в магазине, к Питеру подкатила местная девчонка.

***

— Я оставил тебя на пять минут, а тебя уже позвали на деревенский выпускной! Сердцеед, — добродушно подкалывал Питера Тони, выбирая в отделе со шмотками самую нарядную клетчатую фланелевую рубашку. — Подойди-ка, примерь.

— А меня не обсмеют? — засомневался Питер, разглядывая рубашку.

— Пацан, оглянись. Здесь половина мужиков так ходит. Во-вторых, ты публично одолел дядюшку в армреслинг, так что ты теперь местная звезда.

— Ой.

Питер, конечно, стеснялся немного, но ему льстило внимание, так что тем же вечером Тони помогал ему завязать бабочку поверх клетчатой рубашки, закатать рукава так, чтобы было «сэ-э-экс» и, наслаждаясь смущением на лице парня, распихивал ему по карманам презервативы и мятные леденцы. 

— М-м-мистер Старк, я-я-я еще никогда...

— Лучше взять лишнего, чем не взять нужное! — наставительно сказал Тони. 

— Да-да, — неожиданно поддержал его дядя Роджер из кресла. — Не думаю, что в школе у Ксавьера хоть кто-то живет половой жизнью, там же телепаты и Росомаха, а тут такая возможность.

— А... а при чем тут школа Ксавьера? — не понял Питер.

— Так ты же мутант, — нахмурился дядя Роджер. 

— А, не, у меня нет гена Икс, меня радиоактивный паук укусил, — улыбнулся Питер. 

— Паук тебя, может, и укусил, а ген есть, — отмахнулся дядя Роджер и посмотрел на озадаченного Тони. — За тобой же в семьдесят пятом Ксавьер с Леншерром приходили, ты с тостерами разговаривал. Но мы тебя не отдали. 

— А... — слабо протянул Тони. — Так вот, почему Магнето тогда не убил меня в синагоге.

Взрослые. Нет, Питера они успешно смущали, но он и веселился от души. 

А потом за ним зашла Мелани, и ему резко стало не до веселья. 

***

— Питер, зайка, неужели у тебя так плохо прошли выходные?

— Да нет, было славно. У мистера Старка клевый дядька. 

— Но почему ты тогда такой смурной?

— Меня одна девчонка местная на выпускной пригласила. Мистер Старк меня приодел, советов надавал. А потом она за мной зашла, увидела его и спросила у него телефончик, и что он делает завтра вечером.

— О, боже. 

— Ага. Дедушка Роджер тоже засмеялся. Мелани его заметила, и сказала «ой, нет, можно мне лучше ваш телефончик». Но дедушка в трауре, а мистер Старк помолвлен, пришлось ей довольствоваться мной. П-популярность!

— Можешь попытаться отбить у мистера Старка невесту, я разрешаю.

— Фу, тетя Мэй!


End file.
